The Retelling of Dragon Ball
by Silverman123
Summary: A total retelling of Dragon Ball, but with several changes to what happens, when those things happen, who dies, and who's more powerful than who. I'm expanding on my own back-stories for things, filling in plot holes and completely overhauling the story as a whole. It's an AU, but a BIG one. I'm selecting 'T' rating just to be safe. And remember, I own nothing! Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z**

**This story is meant to be a total retelling of Dragon Ball, but with several changes to what happens, when those things happen, who dies, and who's more powerful than who. I'm expanding on my own backstories for things, filling in plot holes and completely overhauling the story as a whole. Without spoiling events within the story, here is the chronological order of the sagas:**

_**1. Dragon Ball Saga**_

_**2. Pilaf Saga**_

_**3. World Tournament Saga**_

_**4. Garlic Saga**_

_**5. Red Ribbon Army Saga**_

_**6. Tien Saga**_

_**7. King Piccolo Saga**_

_**8. Piccolo Jr. Saga**_

_**9. Raditz Saga**_

_**10. Android Saga**_

_**11. Saiyan Saga**_

_**12. Namek Saga**_

_**13. Frieza Saga**_

_**14. Trunks Saga**_

_**15. Garlic Jr. Saga**_

_**16. Cell Saga**_

_**17. Babidi Saga**_

_**18. Buu Saga**_

_**19. Fusion Saga**_

_**20. God Saga**_

**This is going to be a HUGE project, and I hope all of you can enjoy. At the end of each saga, I will be answering your questions and listing the power levels of the characters within it.**

**PS, there will be NO OC characters in this story. Just modified characters that were already there.**

**Prologue:**

High above the the large brown planet, Vegeta-Sa, home of the mighty warrior race: the Saiyans, a massive battle was occurring; one which would shake the Universe for all time. Armies of humanoid aliens exchanged blows with their fists which shook the air around them.

"Frieza!" echoed a booming and powerful voice from amidst hundreds of soldiers doing battle. This shout rattled the hearts of all who heard it. A lone saucer ship positioned in the center of the battle seemed to answer to this call, as a hatch opened on the top of it. Out of this hatch, three figures arose. One figure took position on the left, he appeared to be some kind of fat, stout, pink alien dressed in regal armor. One of the other figures took a position to the right, he was a tall, green, human-looking alien with similar armor and long, flowing hair. The last figure posed himself in the center. He rode upon a pod-like, hovering vehicle. He was horned like a demon, dressed in armor far more royal than the others. Even though nothing was said up until this point, everyone in the battlefield turned to look at the trio, as if their appearance meant life or death. All fighting ceased, and all was silent. The green alien spoke to the horned one,

"Lord Frieza, are you sure about this? Once we win this battle, the Saiyans will never dare oppose us again. There is no need to kill them _all_."

The horned one, now known as Frieza spoke in a calm, smooth voice,

"No Zarbon, we fry the whole barrel of monkeys."

Frieza rose his right index finger very slowly. Faces of fear were shown among the hundreds of soldiers who looked on at the spectacle. Above Frieza's finger, a great ball of fire and light collected itself. Larger and larger it grew, until it was many miles in diameter. All of the warriors below were now scrambling for their lives. With a simple flick of his hand, Frieza sent his ball of death down towards planet Vegeta-Sa. It rocketed forwards, killing everyone in its way; it wiped out the battlefield. When the fiery inferno eventually touched down on the planet's surface, cracks and fault lines suddenly encompassed Vegeta-Sa. The whole planet was blown away in a flash, killing millions instantly. Above the death and suffering, Frieza was cackling sinisterly to himself,

"Oh my, he-ha-he-ha… Look at the fireworks! Oh this is wonderful! This is the best day of my life! Zarbon, Dodoria, look! I can't believe it-"

In the middle of his rant of joy, Frieza and his two lackeys re-entered the saucer, which suddenly zoomed off into the far reaches of space. Nothing was left of planet Vegeta-Sa, only so much as an asteroid field.

However, unbeknownst to the the evil trio, a single escape pod left the planet before it was destroyed, and onboard was a precious cargo.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret of the Dragon Balls

**Chapter 1:**

On little ol' planet Earth, in the middle of an isolated forest, high in the mountaintops, the sounds of birds chirping and streams flowing were slowly being drowned out by a new sound. A small boy rode atop a huge log, rolling down a path like a circus bear would ride a ball. In his right hand he held a disproportionately large saw over his shoulder, which was obviously the tool he used to acquire the log. His hair was wild and black like the night, spiking out in several directions, and his eyes were a deep brown. He wore a blue martial-artist Gi (a karate uniform) and orange-brown raggedy pants. Among his most peculiar features was his tail; a thin, monkey-like, brown tail, which he let hang out the back of his pants.

As the boy and his rolling log passed by an apple tree, he reached up with his tail to snatch an apple. Successful, he began to munch down on his delicious treat until it was nothing but a core.

Eventually, the boy came to a stop when he reached a clearing the the woods. In the middle of the clearing was a small shack, to which the boy called home. He dismounted the log and stood before it, taking a deep breath and dropping the saw by his side. Out of nowhere, the boy kicked the log high into the air, displaying an amazing feat of strength. The boy leapt after the log, punching it with all of his might as it came down. The log collapsed into an impossibly neat pile of wood. He landed and stood, brushing his hands together, proud of his work.

The boy made his way inside of the small shack as he announced,

"Grampa, I'm home!"

He was not referring to any living person though, rather he spoke to a small, strange, orange ball upon a tiny altar in the center of the shack. He got down on his knees in front of the altar and began to talk to the ball,

"Hey, how are you today?"

The ball was silent as always, but it comforted to boy to speak to this object, as if it was his grandfather. The boy stood up and held his stomach, speaking to himself,

"Boy, I sure am hungry."

On that, he walked back over to the door of his shack, picking up some kind of bow staff on the way. He wandered the woods for about half an hour, mingling with the wildlife as he did, until he came to a small lake. The boy spoke,

"I know! I'll have fish!"

He made his way over to the edge of the lake and turned around, leaning over and dipping his tail into the water. He twitched his tail to imitate a lure. A few feet away in the water, one could see the shadow of a huge, monstrous fish approaching the boy's tail. When the fish made its move though, the boy quickly spun around. The fish had leapt clean out of the water in surprise, and the boy was in pursuit. He kicked the fish hard and it fell down dead onto dry land. The boy then hoisted the fish's tailfin over his shoulder and began making his way back down the path, dragging the fish behind him. He stated to himself,

"Great! This should last me until lunch."

On a nearby mountainside, a roundish, white car was zooming down the road. It made a quick stop when it came to a turn, and out of it stepped a young girl in her teen years. She had cerulean eyes and hair that was dyed blue. In her hand, she held a strange device that beeped and booped at the touch of a button. On its display were an array of little dots that blinked faster the closer they were to the center. She observed her device for a few minutes before she stated,

"It's just over there. You're mine you little jewel."

She re-entered her car hastily and stomped on the gas, forcing the car fast down the road. After several minutes of driving, the girl spotted something in her peripherals: the boy! He was crossing the road, fish in hand, and completely oblivious to the car. The girl screamed in surprise and slammed on the breaks, but to no avail; she hit the kid with the side of her car! He was flung away into a nearby tree, hitting his head hard on the trunk, and his fish landed beside him. After coming to a full stop, the girl rolled down her window and peered at what she had done. She said with worry in her breath,

"Oh god... I killed him!"

However, the boy began to stir. After a few seconds he groggily got to his feet, both hands on his head. He scanned the area until his eyes locked on to the girl and her car. Thinking it was some kind of monster, the boy yelled,

"Man! That hurt! What did I ever do to you, you beast?"

In response the girl stated in confusion,

"Wha- what the?"

The boy stomped his way over to her car, rubbing his hands together and cracking his knuckles. He stopped right in front of it and bent his knees, grabbing hold of the car. He lifted with all of his might and brought the whole car over his head, the girl yelped and screamed in protest. He grunted with strain and tossed the car onto its side. He called to it,

"Had enough, monster?"

Out of the window, the girl showed her head. Then, she brought a small pistol out from within her car, aiming at the boy as she said,

"Get away from me!"

Her finger slipped and pulled the trigger, firing at the boy's head. The bullet made contact and knocked him over, but soon enough he sat up, hands on his head and subconscious tears running out of his eyes. He yelled to no one in particular,

"Wow, what was that!?"

The girl shivered in fear of the seemingly invincible kid before her, stating,

"Y-you should be d-dead, kid."

The boy looked over to her, removing his hands from his head, revealing nothing more than a bruise. He stood up, pulling his bow staff from his back. He called to her,

"So monster, you thought you finished me off, huh?"

The girl threw her hands up in a surrendering fashion as she replied fearfully,

"I'm- I'm no monster, kid! I'ma human being, just like you!"

The boy seemed suspicious,

"Human, you say?"

The girl crawled out of the car and onto solid ground. Then she continued,

"Yep, 100% person, right here."

The boy walked up to her and began to inspect her. He said,

"Maybe, but you're so thin an' scrawny."

She told him,

"I'm a girl, of course."

The kid seemed confused at this, but then he said,

"A girl? My grandpa once told me about girls. He said to be as polite as possible around girls."

The girl smiled at this as she said,

"Oh did he? Then your grandpa must have been a good man. Hey where were you going before I hit you with my car?"

The boy looked over to the car behind her, saying,

"Oh, so that's a car? My grandpa also told me about those…" he seemed lost in thought, but then he continued, "I was going back home with my fish."

The girl thought to herself,

"_His home? That must be where that jewel is._" then she noticed his tail, thinking it is not real, "_Phft, he thinks it's cool to wear that tail like an accessory._"

Then she asked the boy,

"Hey, mind if I come with you?"

The boy simply said in a very cheerful way,

"Sure, why not?"

After a good fifteen minutes of walking through the woods, the boy and the girl just now started talking with one another; starting with the girl,

"So, kid, what's your name?"

He responded,

"My name's Son Goku!"

She chuckled a little before stating,

"Goku, uh? That's not exactly a normal name."

The boy now known as Goku then asked her,

"Well, what's yours?"

She hesitated before saying,

"Bulma… My name is Bulma."

Goku burst into laughter at the irony of her name. Bulma yelled at him,

"I'll have you know, my name is very elegant!"

Goku said, still laughing,

"Yeah, whatever."

She yelled,

"Stop laughing!"

After a while, Goku and Bulma arrived at Goku's shack. Bulma entered after Goku, and as she did, she spotted what she was after. Bulma shoved Goku out of the way and ran up to the small, strange orange orb on the tiny alter. She picked it up and marveled at it without hesitation. She rotated the ball and fumbled with it until four little stars were visible on the face of the orb. She shouted triumphantly,

"Yes! A Dragon Ball!"

Goku quickly intervened with what Bulma was doing and snatched the ball away from her. He said to her in an angry tone,

"Hey, don't touch my Grandpa!"

Bulma said under her breath, staring at Goku,

"Grandpa?.." she then spoke up, "I hate to break this to you kid, but," she reached into a little bag that she was carrying around with her and removed two little orange orbs, each identical in size to Goku's, but with a different amount of stars on each, "See?"

Goku seemed amazed, speaking,

"Woh, no way. You've got two Grandpas!"

Bulma then said,

"They're not Grandpas, kid. They are called Dragon Balls."

Goku asked,

"The dragon's whats?"

Bulma laughed a bit and then continued,

"Dragon Balls… There are seven in all, and if you collect all of them something amazing happens. Unless a bad guy gets them... then really bad things can happen."

Goku queried,

"Well, what does happen if you get all of them?"

Bulma said,

"This is gonna sound pretty far-fetched, okay? When all seven Dragon Balls are brought together, then the magical dragon Shenlong will appear to grant you any one wish."

Goku replied,

"Really? How cool!.. But, I can't let you have mine."

Bulma asked,

"Why not?"

Goku answered,

"My Grandpa gave me this ball to remember him by. I can't just give it up."

Bulma stood there thinking for some time. She knew the kid wouldn't ever part ways with his Dragon Ball, but then she had an idea,

"Say, Goku, why don't you come and search for the other Dragon Balls with me? Then after I get my wish, you can have your 'Grandpa' back."

Goku thought about it, and he said,

"Okay, that sounds like fun and all, but you better not get my Grandpa mixed up with your Dragon Balls."

Bulma smiled at Goku's ignorance, saying,

"That's impossible, each ball has a different number of stars on them. See," she pointed out her Dragon Balls, "I've got the Two Star Ball and the Five Star Ball, and your Grandpa is the…"

Goku finished her sentence,

"Four Star Ball."

Bulma stated,

"That's right. Now let's get going!"


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Chapter 2:**

Goku and Bulma were making their way back to the scene of Bulma's wrecked car when Goku asked,

"So Bulma, how far away are the Dragon Balls?"

Bulma replied,

"Far enough, kid. They are all over the world."

A big smile appeared on Goku's face, he said,

"The whole world? That sounds big."

Bulma smiled a bit herself when she told Goku,

"Yep, you're gonna see oceans, fields, towns, and the big cities. Your Grandpa would be proud to know that you've traveled so far."

Goku suddenly leapt up in joy, shouting,

"Hurray! This is so exciting, I get to see the world!"

After an unspecified amount of time, the pair finally reached the sad remains of Bulma's vehicle. Bulma let out a sigh, realizing that her car was definitely beyond repair. She turned to face another part of the road, fumbling with the contents of her purse-like carrying bag. She pulled out some-sort of small box and opened it, eyeing the strange, pill-looking objects within it. She removed the small blue pill labeled, "745", and replaced the box in her purse. She held her arm out in front of Goku, telling him,

"Stand back, kid."

Bulma pressed a small button on the top of the pill which made a satisfying "click", and immediately threw it onto the nearby road. The pill suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke which spooked Goku. After the smoke cleared, some kind of one wheeled motorcycle was in its place. Goku exclaimed,

"That's witchcraft! Grandpa told me about that," Goku got into a crouched pose, facing Bulma, "So you must be a witch. Well I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

Bulma said to him in an arrogant sort of way,

"That's not any kind of magic, silly. Everyone who was anyone knows about Dino-Caps™. They're the only way to travel. They use a compression system to contain objects in little capsules. It's one of the marvels of science."

Goku relaxed and said,

"Well… okay I guess."

Bulma motioned to the motorcycle,

"Well, hop on."

On that, she ran over to the vehicle and mounted the driver's seat and patted the seat behind her. Goku walked up to the contraption, pulling out his bow staff. He began to prod the machine, like it would stir or move to attack him. Bulma laughed at him and said,

"It won't bite. Now get onboard."

Goku put his staff away and hopped up on the 'cycle's back seat. Bulma asked him,

"Okay, you ready?"

Goku nodded, and Bulma took that as her cue. She spun up the handle and the vehicle jerked forward, speeding off in the direction from which Bulma came. Goku was surprised at first, this was the fastest he's ever moved. After a while though, Goku was more excited than anything, saying,

"Wow! This thing goes faster than I can run!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at Goku's apparent stupidity and said,

"Well, duh."

After an hour of driving, Goku asked Bulma a new question,

"Hey Bulma, how do we find the Dragon Balls if they are all around the world?"

Bulma silently removed the small, beeping device from earlier, its display showing three dots blinking towards the center and four dots around the edges. She turned to Goku, paying no mind to the road, as she said,

"With this little invention of mine. It knows the location of all of the Dragon Balls because it locks on to their energy sig-"

All of a sudden, Bulma's motorcycle hit a hill going way too fast, and it flew into the air like a stunt car on a ramp. Bulma promptly screamed in fear, but Goku's expression was the polar opposite; he loved every bit of it. After a few seconds of hang-time, the vehicle made a hard landing on the street below, and Bulma's device flew right of her hands into a nearby bush! Bulma took the 'cycle to a screeching stop and began to panic. Meanwhile, Goku was really happy, exclaiming,

"Wow! We flew! Do it again, do it again!"

Bulma yelled at Goku,

"Shut up! We just lost the damn Dragon Radar!"

Goku looked up at Bulma for a second, and then he said to her,

"That thing?" Goku pointed to the bush in which the device fell, "It flew over there, I saw it."

Without a word, Bulma leapt from the 'cycle and dashed for the bush, disappearing in the foliage. After a minute or two, Bulma's desperate shouts could be heard from behind the bush,

"Ahhh! Goku, come quick! Help!"

Goku said to himself,

"Huh, I wonder what she wants…"

He got up from the back seat and ran over to the scene behind the bush. Something came into view that was completely unexpected: A massive bird monster was grasping Bulma by its talons! The beast had scales instead of feathers and had a naked head, like a vulture. Its beak had rows of teeth lining it, and the whole thing just generally looked pretty mean. Goku in his innocence, asked Bulma,

"Hey Bulma, is this one of your friends?"

Before Bulma could answer, the bird spoke up in a deep, vicious voice,

"Yes… That's it. We're on a dinner date actually, but the reservations are only for two. So…"

The bird pulled a roll of rope out of thin air and quickly tied Goku to the tree that he was standing next to. The bird began to fly off, and Goku said to himself,

"I think he might be lying."

Bulma called out to Goku, catching wind of what he said,

"Of course he is, you idiot! Help me! Help me now!"

Goku undid the rope easily by pulling a loose bit with his tail. He brushed himself off and mumbled to himself,

"She doesn't have to call me names…"

Goku sprinted back over to the motorcycle and began to mess with the controls, telling the machine,

"C'mon, I know you flew just a minute ago. Go, go, go; my friend needs help."

Soon he found that turning one of the handles made the 'cycle move forwards, and he quickly got a hang of it from there, or at least as good as one can get at a moment's notice. He sped off in pursuit of the monster bird, as it was clearly visible from the road. He reached a large bump on the road and purposely ran right over it at top speed. Up, up, up the bike went with Goku, and that's when the bird noticed something tailing him. Soon enough, the 'cycle began to plummet back down to Earth, but Goku wasn't finished. Before the vehicle started to fall too fast, Goku jumped off it with all his might. He leapt high into the air, and almost reached the bird, but as he began to fall as well, the bird laughed at his failed attempts. Goku had one more trick up his sleeve though… He reached to his back for his trusty bow staff and held it out in the bird's direction. He announced,

"Power Pole, extend!"

And sure enough, his staff suddenly grew fifteen times in length, far enough to overshoot the bird by a few yards. Goku swung down with his "Power Pole" and cracked the bird right over the head with it. Almost all of the monster's teeth broke at that instant, and its eyes rolled back into its head. Soon, the bird began to spiral down like a downed jet fighter, letting Bulma go. Goku's staff returned to its normal length as he took aim at Bulma's unconscious and falling body. He lined her up with a nearby cliffside and tossed the pole as hard as he could. The staff pinned her to the rocky outcrop, and before Goku could become a splatter on the ground himself, he reached up and grabbed the closest thing to him; a lone branch sticking out the side of an adjacent cliff. The poor bird though, he fell all the way down into the trench, throwing up a dust cloud as he landed, dead.

After everything was sorted out, and Goku and Bulma returned to the road (and after a hilarious reaction from Bulma's waking moments, hanging over a one-hundred foot drop) they collected their things and continued on their journey. Bulma had managed to retrieve the Dragon Radar after all, so they took off in the direction of the nearest signal, the closest Dragon Ball. This was truly only the beginning of their adventure.


End file.
